


Home Alone Tonight

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Songfic, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: Home Alone TonightDarcy Lewis/James “Bucky” BarnesSong Inspiration: Home Alone TonightSetting: Darcy’s been dumped by her boyfriend and Bucky’s been waylaid by another girl. They find themselves in the same bar, and suddenly their hearts ache just a little bit less.





	Home Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic I cranked out to get the creative juices flowing!
> 
> Beta'd by Travelilah

It wasn’t anything in particular that had set Darcy off. She understood her choice of job and chosen family didn’t sit well with most guys. Guess the intimidation of having Captain America give you the “Shotgun” talk can mess with a dude. 

Honestly, Steve just liked to make sure Darcy was safe and any man that had an issue with that usually wasn’t worth her time. She just wished it wasn’t the same thing over and over again. A guy found out what her job was or who her friends were and then hightailed it out, with a Shield agent close behind to sign a million and one NDA’s. 

Sick of the same old pattern, she’d decided she would just go out and try and enjoy the nightlife (bonus if she got laid). She dressed up in a cute, just on the side of sexy, sundress styled in black with white polka dots, a little twist where her cleavage met, giving it a 1950’s vibe, some strappy black heels and a toss of her hair and she was out the door. 

This was about taking back her self-esteem and her confidence. Stupid macho men be damned. She knew enough men of the superhero variety who were also genuinely kind that she had standards, damnit!

 

Bucky Barnes strolled into the dive bar and felt like the punch line of a joke. He’d just come from another failed date. Steve and his therapist agreed that he should try and date to get back in the swing of being around civilians. Why that couldn’t mean catching a baseball game or enjoying a theme park, he didn’t know. But Bucky was done dating Shield approved women. Most of them weren’t comfortable around him, and those that were; well they just didn’t understand the concept of personal space.

Most women he found to be too much. They all knew him, his file, what’d he had done. They only agreed to “date him” because of his closeness with Steve. Which was just another matter entirely. Once they realized Steve found them horrible for trying to “use” him, they dropped Bucky completely. 

But, there had been one. 

Bucky had dared to hope he would see more of her. But, just as he was beginning to trust her, he caught her with another agent during an assignment. He’d turned her in for jeopardizing the mission, never speaking of what she’d done to him personally. 

He shoved the thoughts aside and took a seat at the bar. There was a cover band that was playing some country music and a few people dancing to the music. It was nice.

He spotted a familiar head of brunette hair and the laugh of one Darcy Lewis. She was down the bar, laughing at the bartender who’d tried to be smooth with a drink and ended up wearing it. She always had a kind smile and funny quip for him when she saw him. 

“What you doin’ in this place?” He took the empty seat next to her and her bright eyes turned to face him. She raised her eyebrow at him and smiled softly. He really enjoyed that about her. Her kindness, her ability to just flow with people.

“I could probably ask you the same thing.” She smirked, sipping her drink. He nodded at her glass, finishing off the beer he’d previously ordered.

“Another round doll, what you think?” She shot back the remainder and slammed it on the bar. It was nice to know they both trusted each other enough to potentially get drunk. For once he was thankful he had the watered down serum and was able to get drunk. Sure it took longer, and more alcohol but at least he wasn’t Steve who could only get drunk when Thor was on the planet. 

“If you’re buying, well, you know I’ll drink. Make it 707.” 

 

Darcy was a few drinks in when Bucky showed up, and boy, was she glad he did. It was a little-known secret that she had a tiny crush on the commando back in the day, but she’d tampered it down upon meeting the real thing. He was kind and didn’t look down on her like other agents. It also helped he was pretty easy on the eyes. He was quick on his feet and better with today’s culture than Steve. He didn’t make her feel small or as if she was only good enough to look at. 

“Do you want it on the rocks?” She nodded her head, how else did one drink? She smiled as he ordered another round for both of them, the bartender careful to not spill the drink this time. He knew his shot with her was gone now that Bucky had shown up. Not that Darcy had any intention of letting him continue. She’d told him honestly that she wasn’t interested.

“A double shot of heaven.” Her voice carried over the end of the song the cover band was playing. Bucky nodded his head acknowledging he’d heard her.

“Spilling off the top,” he said as he handed her the shot, taking back his seat at the bar.

They stayed that way until they were laughing, almost falling out of their chairs. Each swapping failed date stories or things only they could talk about. Like when one of Darcy’s dates had taken her dancing but had stepped on her feet every chance he got. Bucky came back when he tried to take a girl out to the mini drive in a little outside of New York, and she threw up all over him. Apparently, she’d had a few drinks before meeting him. 

Darcy suggested maybe the lady was nervous, hoping to not bring down the mood. But Bucky finished up by explaining she was terrified of him and hoped to calm her nerves. With the mood a little more somber, Darcy hopped up with an idea in her head. She fished out her phone, switching the camera around, selfie style.

“Payback picture Bucky-bear,” she teased as she planted a kiss on his cheek. They took a few more, Bucky kissing Darcy, Darcy sitting on his lap, both of their noses touching. She sent them to Bucky who promptly send one to his ex while Darcy sent one to hers.

“We ain’t going home alone tonight.” They both sent the same message to their ex’s.

Bucky swung her up on her feet and they made their way to the dance floor. Slow country and it was unfamiliar to Bucky, but the beat was good.

“I got ya covered Sarge.” Darcy had grown up in Texas and she’d loved dancing. She let him lead, gently guiding him when needed. He picked it up fast looking at the other couples on the floor. 

A few rounds on the dance floor and Darcy was feeling the effects of the drinking and the laughter.

“You wanna grab a cab?” As they slid back on their seats at the bar. Bucky nodded, too afraid of letting the night end.

Darcy managed to text a cab and they piled in after Bucky settled up at the bar; picking up both their tabs.

They both stayed at the Tower but tonight neither one felt like going back. Darcy smiled as she pulled out a black credit card.

“Tonight’s on Tony.” He owed her as much. The last guy was one of his recommendations. 

With the alcohol slowly wearing off, they stumbled into a nice hotel. The front desk not even asking much after Darcy slide the black card with Tony’s name on it.

Once inside the elevator, Bucky took over, pulling Darcy flush to his chest, his lips on hers. The whiskey taste still on her lips. 

A cough alerted them they were no longer alone and on their floor. Darcy blushed and dragged Bucky out, the room key in hand. 

“Not alone tonight.”


End file.
